Love Makes Everything Alright
by minyunghei
Summary: Cinta dapat membuat segala menjadi baik-baik saja, percayalah. It's BTS fanfict with Jimin/Yoongi (MinYoon/YoonMin) as the main pairing


**Love Makes Everything Alright**

 **It's BTS fanfic | MinYoon | fluffy af/? | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © WithYoongi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey, jangan melamun."

Jimin meringis mendengar suara Taehyung di sampingnya. Mengganggu Jimin yang sedang asyik menatap pemuda manis berkulit pucat itu. Dari kelas Jimin, ia dapat melihat Yoongi dengan jelas. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada tempat duduknya juga yang memudahkan kegiatannya menonton Min Yoongi yang sedang membantu wanita paruh baya penjaga kebun sekolah mereka itu.

Melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum. Dan juga kebaikan hatinya untuk membantu penjaga kebun itu, membantu menanam bunga di taman sekolah.

Dan tentu saja menanam bunga di hati Jimin.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

.

Yoongi itu seseorang yang sangat baik. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu sering memperlihatkannya. Ia juga sangat pintar. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya mungil, senyumnya manis. Ah, semua tentang Yoongi terasa sempurna bagi Jimin.

"huh? Yang benar saja, untuk apa dia di kebun itu?" Taehyung ikut duduk untuk menatap Yoongi dari jendela. Jimin yang mendengar itu berdecak keras. Apa ia baru saja mengejek Yoongi?

.

"dengar ya Alien, dia melakukan itu karena dia menyukainya. Lagi pula apa salahnya membantu penjaga kebun itu? Kau tidak lihat ia terlihat bahagia seperti itu? Kau tahu, itu adalah salah satu kebaikan hatinya. Mungkin dia tidak tega melihat penjaga kebun itu sendirian menanam tanaman yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ugh, dia itu memiliki hati yang sangat suci."

Taehyung yang mendengar Jimin berceloteh panjang lebar hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Ia sudah biasa mendengar temannya ini berceloteh tentang pemuda manis itu. Hampir setiap hari mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah, itu yang terakhir!"

Yoongi berseru senang setelah ia selesai meratakan tanah yang sebelumnya ia gali. Yoongi tersenyum senang melihat kebun sekolahnya yang sudah di penuhi oleh banyak tumbuhan. Ia memang sangat suka berkebun, dan itu adalah alasan mengapa ia di sini membantu penjaga kebun yang berkerja sendirian. Walaupun banyak murid-murid yang melewati kebun dan mereka mengejek serta menertawakan Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi tidak perduli.

Wanita paruh baya di sampingnya tersenyum ke arah Yoongi. Ia menghampiri Yoongi lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Yoongi segera mengambilnya sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih, Bibi Kim." serunya lalu ia segera meminumnya.

"tidak tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Yoongi-ya." Bibi Kim ikut meminum air mineralnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "ah, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukainya."

Bibi Kim tersenyum lembut. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi sebuah teriakan mengganggunya.

.

"MIN YOONGI~~"

Yoongi hampir saja tersedak air yang sedang ia teguk saat mendengar suara nyaring dari lantai atas gedung sekolah mereka. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Yoongi mengendarkan pandangannya ke atas. Dan seketika pelipisnya berkedut kesal.

Park -Bodoh- Jimin.

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tajam. Apa maksudnya coba berteriak dari lantai dua dan melambaikan tangannya tidak jelas begitu. Yang di tatap malah makin menjadi karena Yoongi balas menatapnya.

"kau terlihat manis dari atas sini! Hei, aku semakin menyukaimu~" Yoongi bersumpah ia melihat Jimin melayangkan sebuah ciuman ke arahnya.

Yoongi berniat untuk mengabaikan Jimin. Tapi instingnya jahilnya muncul ketika ia melihat botol air mineralnya yang setengahnya sudah habis. Yoongi menyeringai lalu mengambil botol itu.

.

.

.

.

"aaww!"

Jimin mengusap keningnya yang terkena lemparan botol air mineral dari Yoongi di bawah sana. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa lemparannya sangat akurat begitu. Tapi Jimin tetap berfikir positif, mungkin ini lemparan sayang dari Yoongi.

Tetapi setelah mengambil botol itu, Jimin tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai berteriak lagi dari atas sana.

"Min Yoongi sayang~ kenapa kau perhatian sekali? Aku tahu kau pasti memintaku untuk meminum air ini bukan? Ah! Bukankah ini botol yang kau gunakan sebelumnya? Ahahaha, kenapa tidak memintaku saja untuk langsung menciumu? Ayo kemarilah sayang~" Jimin sudah memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan Yoongi menahan segala cairan yang ingin keluar dari perutnya.

.

"UGH, MENJIJIKAN! DIAM KAU BODOH! AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN HARUSNYA KAU TAHU ITU!"

"KALAU BEGITU AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU. DAN KAU SUDAH TAHU ITU~"

.

Jimin tertawa melihat wajah memerah Yoongi. Entah itu karena marah atau malu. Tapi Yoongi terlihat lebih manis dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Jimin lalu membuat sebuah bentuk hati dengan kedua lengannya di atas kepalanya.

Setelahnya Yoongi membuang mukanya. Mungkin ia sudah lelah memarahi Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, kembali menatap Yoongi.

.

"Man, dia baru saja bilang jika ia membencimu." Taehyung yang sedari tadi di samping Jimin akhirnya membuka suaranya. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, lalu ia merangkul sahabatnya itu. "kau tahu 'kan? Kata orang, benci itu bisa menjadi cinta."

"dan kau pikir dia akan mencintaimu? Begitu?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"tentu saja! Lagi pula aku tahu, di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat mencintaiku." Jimin menepuk dadanya dengan dramatis.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Man, kau sudah gila rupanya."

.

.

.

.

"sepertinya anak itu sangat menyukaimu, ya?"

Yoongi menatap Bibi Kim kaget. Pipinya tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Entah kenapa. Yoongi menggaruk pipinya dan matanya menatap ke samping.

"eung, sepertinya.. Begitu?"

Bibi Kim tertawa melihat kelakuan Yoongi. Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa kau membencinya? Sepertinya dia anak yang baik."

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bermain dengan tanah di bawahnya.

"aku tidak membencinya,"

Tangan Yoongi masih memainkan tanah di bawah. Sedangkan Bibi Kim masih setia menunggu.

.

"aku juga menyukainya." entah kenapa pipi Yoongi semakin memanas mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"tapi.. Dunia kami berbeda. Dia pemuda yang popular, dia juga baik, mempunyai banyak teman. Sedangkan aku,"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"orang lain bilang, aku itu kutu buku, keberadaanku tidak di rasakan. Aku juga jahat, dan juga tidak mempunyai teman."

"jika kami bersama, aku hanya takut Jimin akan diejek oleh temannya. Aku yang seperti ini tidak pantas berada di sampingnya, Bibi Kim. Lebih baik aku menghindarinya dan membuatnya membenciku." Bibi Kim memegang pundak Yoongi, Membuat Yoongi menatapnya.

"apa kau tahu? Semua yang kau lakukan sekarang ini hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa." Bibi Kim tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi. Mengelus pundaknya dengan perlahan.

"dan ya, kau seseorang yang jahat. Karena kau tidak mau jujur terhadap perasaanmu sendiri. Dan apa kau tahu, di satu sisi Jimin juga pasti akan tersiksa jika kau selalu menghindarinya. Terlebih kau juga mencintainya."

.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya kembali bermain dengan tanah di bawahnya. "benarkah?"

Bibi Kim mengangguk. "tentu saja," lalu ia berdiri.

"dia pasti sangat mencintaimu walau pun dirimu seperti ini. Itu berarti Jimin mencintaimu apa adanya."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Dari atap gedung sekolahnya, Yoongi dapat melihat ke arah kebun yang beberapa jam lalu Yoongi kunjungi. Sekarang kebunnya sudah tidak terlihat gersang lagi karena sudah banyak tumbuhan yang tertanam di sana.

Dari kebun, pikiran Yoongi melayang mengingat perkataan Bibi Kim padanya.

.

Lagi, Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat merasa menyesal telah memperlakukan Jimin seperti itu. Berpura-pura membenci Jimin, menjauhi dirinya dan mengatainya sesuatu yang jelek seperti 'bodoh' 'idiot' dan lain-lain.

Sekarang Yoongi baru merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya. Rasanya ia sudah sangat jahat terhadap Jimin, tetapi pemuda itu masih belum juga menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yoongi.

Seketika Yoongi takut. Takut Jimin lelah mengerjarnya dan berpaling untuk orang lain.

.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit sore yang terlihat indah.

"tetaplah seperti ini, kumohon.."

.

.

"berbicara dengan angin?"

Yoongi tegelojak kaget saat mendengar suara familiar itu tepat di belakang telinganya. Reflek Yoongi langsung memutar tubuhnya, dan mendapati sebuah senyuman lebar yang sangat Yoongi suka.

Tapi dengan gengsi bodohnya, Yoongi masih memainkan perannya.

"kau mengagetkanku, bodoh."

Jimin terkekeh lalu ia maju selangkah untuk berdiri di samping Yoongi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya di balkon.

"habisnya sedari tadi kau datang ke sini, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Padahal ku pikir kau mau terjun di sini."

Oh, Jimin memang bodoh.

.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "kalau pun aku terjun dari sini, itu bukan urusanmu."

Jimin tersenyum, lalu Yoongi dapat merasakan lengan Jimin melingkar di bahunya.

"kalau kau terjun dari sini, aku akan ikut terjun bersamamu."

Tidak, perkataan Jimin tidak romantis. Tapi pipi Yoongi memerah mendengarnya.

.

"aku tahu kau akan ke sini. Jadi, aku menunggumu sedari tadi."

Yoongi berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Tetapi ia tetap bertanya. "kau menunggu di mana?"

Jimin mengeratkan rangkulannya. "belakang pintu, aku tidak mau ketahuan olehmu."

Pantas saja saat membuka pintu Yoongi sedikit melihat bayangan hitam di belakangnya. Yoongi kira itu tikus.

.

Jimin lalu beralih ke belakang tubuh Yoongi, memeluknya dari belakang sambil menopangkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi.

Tidak, Yoongi tidak berdebar, sungguh. Ya, mungkin sedikit ㅡbanyak.

"kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, menutup matanya saat angin hangat berhembus menyapa wajahnya.

"kau tahu, sebelumnya aku tidak percaya dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,"

"tapi setelah bertemu dirimu hari itu, aku mulai mempercayainya, karena aku merasakannya saat pertama kali menatap matamu,"

Yoongi dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, Jimin yang berada di belakang hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi.

"aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Tapi kau selalu menghindariku,"

Terdengar nada sedih di sana yang membuat Yoongi merasa menyesal.

"tenang saja, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu." pemuda di belakangnya itu terkekeh. Jimin seperti dapat membaca pikiran Yoongi sebelumnya.

.

"aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi dapat merasakan lengan Jimin mulai hilang dari pinggangnya. Setelah beberapa detik tanpa pergerakan, akhirnya Jimin kembali memposisikan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Bagian sisi tubuhnya Jimin senderkan di balkon, jadi Jimin dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah memerah Yoongi.

.

"hm, sepertinya aku masih belum dapat jawaban, ya?"

Jimin tertawa pelan, tapi Yoongi dapat mendengar sedikit nada kecewa di sana.

"aku akan selalu menunggumu, ingatlah itu."

Setelah berkata, Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi menjauhi Yoongi.

.

Yoongi jadi panik sendiri, ia tidak mengira Jimin akan meninggalkannya. Haruskah Yoongi mengejarnya? Atau hanya membeku di sini?

Mengabaikan hatinya yang berteriak untuk segera mengejar Jimin?

.

.

"Jimin! Tunggu aㅡ"

BRUK

"ㅡku, ugh.."

.

Memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan sekali kau, Min Yoongi!

Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Tersandung kakinya sendiri di saat ingin mengerjar Jimin. Ugh, memalukan.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bergerak dalam posisinya. Wajahnya mencium lantai dan Yoongi entah mengapa bersyukur karena itu, jadi ia tidak harus menatap Jimin dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini.

"Yoongi? Kau tak apa?"

.

Mendengar suara dan derap langkah Jimin yang semakin dekat membuat jantung Yoongi entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat. Yoongi ingin sekali lari dari sini secepat kilat untuk menghilang dari pandangan Jimin.

Tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya berkata jika ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

.

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi, berusaha untuk membangunkan pemuda malang itu. Tapi Yoongi malah mengeraskan tubuhnya, betah dengan posisinya.

"bangun, Yoongi. Aku tau kau kesaㅡ"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"ㅡkitan... Apa?!"

.

Jimin ternganga. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Telinga Jimin masih berfungsi dengan normal 'kan? Yoongi mengatakan cinta padanya 'kan?

Jantung Jimin bedetak kencang. Menatap Yoongi yang masih dalam posisi ikan keringnya. Melihat bagaimana pipi Yoongi memerah.

Jimin menarih lengannya sendiri, mencubitnya di sana sekeras mungkin. Sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi!

.

Yoongi yang tidak memdapat respon apa pun akhirnya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat apa Jimin masih di sana atau ia meninggalkannya.

Dan Yoongi menyesali pergerakannya saat bibir Jimin menyapa lembut bibirnya.

Yoongi benar-benar terkejut, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Menatap Jimin yang menutup matanya, dan Yoongi dapat merasakan bagaimana bibir Jimin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di dalam ciuman mereka.

Jimin pada akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya, masih dengan tersenyum. Pemuda itu lalu menarik lengan Yoongi membuatnya menjadi posisi terduduk, sama seperti Jimin. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

.

"coba katakan sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan jelas sekarang."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap Jimin yang masih tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu.

Yoongi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, lalu..

"AKU JUGA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, PARK JIMIN BODOH!"

Mendongakkan kepalanya, berteriak dengan lantang di sana. Seakan ingin dunia untuk mengetahuinya.

Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Yoongi. Jimin tahu, bahwa Yoongi itu hanya untuknya, miliknya. Jimin tahu, bahwa hari ini akan datang. Jimin tahu, jika Yoongi juga sangat mencintainya. Jimin tahu.

.

.

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, MIN YOONGI"

"berisik! Kau sudah sering mengatakannya."

"oh, jadi kau sekarang kau yang harus sering mengatakannya."

"ck, bodoh.. ㅡ"

"ㅡbaiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

Halooo '0'/

Sekarang aku datang membawa minyoon :3 minyoon for your soul, babe ;)

Gimana jalan ceritanya? Pasaran kah? Kependekan kah? Endingnya maksain kah? Atau ceritanya ngebosenin? Atau malah ga ada yang baca?! *ugly sobs* ;-;

Oh iya, banyak yg bilang chapie ETIN yang kemarin kependekan ya?

Huhu maafkeun aku ;-; lagi belum ada ide untuk ngelanjutin, tapi aku janji next chap akan lebih panjang!

Nah kawan/? Sekarang aku mau kalian review (dih maksa -_-) maksudnya biar aku dapet semangat buat bikin cerita yang lainnya gitu *ngeles*

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


End file.
